A Tag or Two
by A Little Here and There
Summary: chapter three is up. A couple of small scenes from the episode 'runner' that were left unsaid. enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

I had an idea while watching Harmony a couple of days ago, so here it is. I will also be writing other tags to random episodes sooo expect more.

There will most likely be spoilers in each tag so this is my warning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate and its many universes and characters. What a pity….

**Season Four**

**Episode: **Harmony

**Characters: **Rodney, John

**Rodney- **Yeah, like hell I'm going to let John get _all_ of the sisters. I'm calling dibs.

00o0o0oo0o0o0o0

**Rodney-** Never mind, John she's all yours. This will be fun. sarcasm

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**John- **A _beast _like _the _beast, no thank you I've had my share of unseen beasts.

**Rodney- **Beast?! No, I think its time to go back now. John lets _go._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Rodney- **She did _not _just do that. That was John's! Ooooh she was going to be in trouble…Just give me the damn thing.

**John- **Why is Rodney holding my power bar wrapper? He didn't, oh yes he did. To hell with the scientist.

**Rodney- **That brat! She almost got me killed, I was dead certain he was going to shoot me. She's going to get it the little snot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Rodney- **Okay John, you can come out now. Funny, you got me but seriously there's no time to play hide-. The Genii? What the hell! Like life couldn't get any worse I'm stuck with this snotty nose brat, I'm hungry, the Genii want to kill me, and my team mate is playing Hide and Seek.

**John- **Ah, look our dear friends want to come and play. How nice of them to join us, not.

0o0o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0

**Rodney- **I agree with John, play time is over. Lets go back to the castle where its warm and there's food and no pesty bugs. Best idea so far Sheppard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Rodney- **Say the word and I will gladly stun her, ah I can hear the sound of utter silence now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**John- **I'll remember not to have kids.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o

**John- **Oh yeah I'll eat that chicken heart, you give me a hundred dollars. Did she just eat that? Ugh.

**Rodney- **Ew, I refuse to believe that this thirteen year old girl is hitting on John.

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**Rodney- **I did not just risk my hide for this teenager did I? I'm so brave and utterly cool. Ah! Gunfire, what did I ever do to you?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**John- **I'd like to know why _I'm _the one cowering behind the kid. I clearly remember it being the other way around. What the hell? Is that Mckay?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Sorry its taken me so long to get everything into order but here it is. This tag is for Sunday. I have changed a few things here and there and I have changed some of the dialogue. Spoiler warnings for Sunday!

I do not own any of the stargate characters or their many universes.

Enjoy!

It occurred to Rodney as he grabbed those cold iron bars on the side of the coffin that he was gone. Truly and painfully gone and the only thing that kept his eyes from spilling over was that he was being rematerialized in a wormhole. But as the man stepped back on Earth there was no stopping the slow spill of tears that came. He hurriedly wiped them away praying that no one saw. A procession of funeral cars were parked outside of the SG command base, they were not a welcoming site but the men continued to carry Carson to them.

It was a beautiful turnout. People came from everywhere, all of them hurting just as much. Rodney met the doctor's family as well. They all had his Scottish quirk that made Carson, Carson. When it came to talk about what had happened to him, Rodney tried but eventually John had to explain because Rodney just stopped talking. Carson's family understood that they could not get the entire family but they said that they took comfort in knowing that Carson had such loyal and kind hearted friends. Rodney's stomach flip flopped at the comment.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why didn't you just go fishing with the man Rodney?" John's voice rang out.

"Yeah, he'd be here right now if it weren't for you." Another voice said. Teyla's.

"You're lazy, selfish , and a coward Rodney." Ronan's voice said threateningly.

"What is wrong with you Mckay? I thought you were kind." Katie's voice said.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Mckay said.

"I didn't know something was going to happen!" The scientist said close to hysterics.

"You know what we're talking about. You killed him Rodney! You killed him!" The voices blended together making it hard for Rodney to know who said it. Though, it did not matter. Rodney couldn't breath, complete panic wormed its way to his heart and seemed to grasp it with a cold iron hand. "No! No! Carson I didn't mean to! No! please god no!"

"Rodney! Rodney! Wake up, it's all right. You just had a bad dream." Teyla said to the gasping man saying soothing words to him. She walked to the bathroom and retrieved a cold glass of water for him to drink. "Mckay? Are you alright?" Teyla asked catiously.

Seeing her friend in such a distressing state scared Teyla. Rodney took a large gulp of the water and looking at Teyla said, "Thanks. How did you get in here?"

"Your doors were unlocked and I could hear you from my sleeping quarters. I could not go to sleep." Teyla said sadly. She had lost two friends that Sunday. It was still hard for her to think about, it was like a fresh wound that wouldn't heal quick enough. Teyla knew what Rodney must be going through. For a man like Rodney to get close to anyone was a feat in its self and then for Rodney to loose such a close friend, it must feel like salt in the skin. "Rodney, if you need anything, please do not hesitate." Teyla said quietly walking from the room. Mckay watched her leave, feeling his whole world come to a halt. _Did she know?_ _Did she know that I am the reason for Carson's death? _Rodney didn't get any sleep that night.

"We are going to need to go through Carson's will and then eventually I will clean his room." Said Weir from her chair. She knew that it was going to be extremely hard for anyone on her staff to clean the beloved doctors things from his room but it needed to be done so she offered herself up for the job. The team around her agreed. Rodney just nodded his head, a blank stare on his face.

"Thank you for coming, we are done here. I am giving the day off to all personnel and would recommend sleep." Elizabeth said standing up. She nodded to her teams and resigned to her office where she could think to herself.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney said from her office door.

"Yes Rodney?"

"I'd like to pack Carson's belongings." He said not looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, but you do not need to do it today. I was planning on doing it in a couple more days." Weir told Rodney not really surprised that he had asked her to take over the job. She had expected it from Mckay.

"No, that's okay. It'll be easier to do it now." With a small nod Mckay left her office.

What was she going to do? Carson was such a loved member of her expedition crew that it was hard to understand that he wasn't going to be here. That you would no longer walk into the infirmary and hear Carson and Mckay arguing, or that you wouldn't hear him murmuring soothing words to his patients or there to give advise. Elizabeth massaged her temples trying to release the tension that had suddenly built up there.

Mckay stopped at the door of his friends room. Everything was in place, nothing had been moved or even touched. Flowers had been placed on his bed where a large picture of Beckett was placed. His breaths became shorter as he slowly and painfully started to put things away.

A knock on the door startled Rodney, he did not turn around but allowed the person to come in. He had already guessed that it was Ronan when the large man came around to sit on Carson's chair.

"Hello Ronan."

"Hello Rodney."

"Did you need anything?" Rodney asked looking at a picture of himself and Carson.

"No. But I wanted to ask you if you needed…anything." Ronan asked rather casually.

Rodney knew that for Ronan, he was saying a lot and he appreciated it, but he didn't really want to talk.

"No, I'm okay, I'm just about done with everything anyways." Mckay said standing back up to look at Ronan.

"Rodney, it isn't your fault so do not think too much about what has already happened." The tall man said slowly getting to his feet and and walking out the door.

Rodney smiled slightly. Looking around the room, Rodney decided he was done here.

Instead of going to the mess hall to eat lunch the scientist packed himself one and found himself a large table outside instead. He took everything out of the brown paper back and placed it before him. He had an apple, a turkey sand witch, a coke, and a chocolate muffin. Even as his stomach growled Rodney refused to eat right away.

John watched as his friend packed himself a lunch and walked outside. Sheppard did the same and followed the man to wherever he was going. He found Rodney staring at his food instead of eating it in a remote part of the balcony. Sheppard did not ask to sit down and he did not start any conversation, instead, Sheppard waited for Rodney as he too unpacked his lunch. The two men sat quietly for awhile, listening to the crash of the waves as they hit Atlantis.

"Do you remember that one time I had placed that replica of a spider in Carson's office?" Rodney asked John.

"The one that was programmed to drop on the heads of anyone who walked by?" John asked.

"Yeah, that one." Rodney said a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

John chuckled, "Yes I remember that one. Carson's screams echoed through the entire gate room. We thought someone was dying."

A full smile spread on Mckay's face. "Carson promised to inject me with citrus while I was sleeping."

John looked at Mckay, "Do you remember that time…"

The two men shared memories of Carson Beckett for a long while. Both laughing and smiling for the first time in a long time.

THE END

_cowgrl_

So? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Only slight spoils for 'Runner'.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the stargate characters or their many worlds.

Here's another tag for you all! I hope you enjoy.

The runner's entire body tensed as the ancestral ring came to life. He watched as the small team filed through the blue shimmering puddle without hesitation. His breath caught in his chest slightly as he thought of their controlled calm. Did they not worry about what laid on the other side? Ronan shook his head slightly, of coarse they didn't. They hadn't spent seven years of their life running from a persistent enemy. Teyla had said that he'd be welcome in the home of the ancestors but he wasn't so trusting. He had spent seven _long_ years always hesitating to cross to the other side because innocent people laid on the other side.

So what was stopping him now? He knew what laid on the other side, he knew that the wraith wouldn't be able to track him anymore because of that blessed doctor. What was his name? Carson. Yes that was his name, he'd have to thank him later.

Ronan took a few more steps forward, knowing full well that a couple of guns would be aimed at him through the gate. Taking a few more looks around the planet, Ronan walked forward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ronan sprawled out on the bedroom's twin size bed. It was heavenly soft on his aching back and a sweet comfort that Ronan felt guilty for having. He looked at his surroundings, it was a bland room with no decorations or any color. The large man had walked around its premises like a caged animal, knowing he could probably take out the two guards stationed at his door but not wanting to cause anymore unwanted trouble. The men hadn't been unnecessarily rough most likely because he stood a good two heads taller than anyone else in the gate room.

Ronan jerked as the noise of opening doors came to him. He sat back up eagerly waiting for his release. Instead Ronan saw the Scottish doctor.

"'Ello lad. How's your back? Mind if I look?" He said.

Ronan grunted his reply and slowly took of his shirt. He flinched mildly at the doctors touch.

"It's healing rather nicely. It'll be a scar for the ladies this one will." Carson said kindly.

Ronan didn't know if he wanted the reminder of the tracker but kept that to himself, instead he said, "Thank you Doc. I, I really-"

"Aye lad, you're welcome." Carson said with light pat on the shoulder as he walked from the room a broad smile lingering on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ronan tried to wrap his head around not having a home or a place to go. He didn't truly believe that the shock of losing his home world had set in yet. He had been released from his room and could know visit the several different Atlantis facilities including the gym. Which Ronan loved. That and the food, don't forget the food, or the popcorn. And as Ronan walked the corridors of Atlantis he laughed inwardly at all the scientist who where brave enough to walk up to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So whose the new guy?" Said a scientist from one of the far tables in the mess hall.

"What new guy?" Another questioned back.

"You know, the one with the dreds and arms the size of canons. Come on Tim, tell me you haven't seen the man." Another scientist questioned further.

"Oh, you mean the one that's been kicking all the military personnel's asses. Yeah I've seen him around. Haven't talked to him though, been, busy." The scientist named Tim said.

The murmuring of conversation halted as Ronan made himself lunch and then promptly sat down, ignoring his utensils that were neatly wrapped in a napkin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review!

CowGrl


End file.
